Dead Serious
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Soul Eater cross over with Zombie appocalypse! Soul and Black Star are trying to survive through the days, meeting new people along the way. Soul thinks its a good idea to get a team together for a better chance of survival. With friendships on the line and possible romance blooming between the team, no one knows what to expect anymore!SUCK A SUMMARIES.JUST READ 1 CHAP TO FIND OUT


A/N Hey guys... Sorry i havent updated in a while... school starts in less than a week and i need clothes because i have none! i hate shopping... anyways since i have a MAJOR cse of writers block for my other story and i feel bad for that, i dicided to write a little zombie Fanfic for you.. let me know if i should continue in the reveiw please! Enjoy!

* * *

_Dead Serious  
…_

_ Guns and Babies_

* * *

Soul swung his bat at the zombies head, causing it to fly back with the force and land on the pavement a few feet away from him. He grimaced and slung the bat over his shoulder. Soul looked over at the building Black Star was currently in, wondering what the _hell_ he was doing in there. There was a snarl coming from behind him and he spun on his heel, bat already swinging and hit the creature head-on, cracking the skull on impact.

"Damn it Black Star! I can't stay out here all day! Hurry the hell up!" his shouting didn't do him any good. He knew that much. Black Star has been in that building for at _least_ an hour already. They were checking for anyone in there that DIDN'T want to eat their brains out, because Black Star swears up and down that he saw someone run into the building the other day and not come back out.

On queue as Soul was getting ready to shout once more, Black Star came jogging out of the building, no one trailing behind him. Soul walked over to him, stepping over the dead corpses' he's taken out and leaned all his weight on his bat when it hit the ground.

"There's a girl up there…" Black Star breathed, "She's too afraid to leave. Won't even open the door for me." Soul rolled his eyes at him. Always turns into a softy when it comes to girls, even before all of this happened.

"Haven't you ever considered that she doesn't want our help Star?" Soul swung the bat over his shoulder, "we can't save everyone we see" Black Stars eyes softened and he relaxed his muscles.

"Soul… she has a baby." Those words hung in the air around them, hitting Soul hard in the chest. Soul breathed out heavily and frowned.

"Where is she?" Soul walked past Black Star. Black Star hurried after him and thought for a second, mapping his steps back to where the girl was.

"B-42, third floor. If we take the same way I went, we shouldn't run into any problems. I haven't checked the entire building yet." Soul snickered.

"It took you at least an hour to find a crying baby and a freaked out girl?" Black Star glared at Soul.

"I got tired okay?" Soul shook his head and smirked. He loved getting on his nerves.

Black Star led them to the apartment she was in, obviously running into problems because he couldn't remember which way he took. Soul looked at his friend before his knocked softly on the door. No answer. He rapped on the door once more, a little louder this time and there was still no answer. Not even a sound.

"Star are you sure she's in this one?" He nodded vigorously and bit his cheek. Soul took in another deep breath, mumbled how stressful today was becoming and backed up.

"Why didn't you just kick the door down yourself?" Soul asked, dropping his bat on the floor by his feet.

"Because I was _by_ myself. What if she was like, some person that feeds people to zombies for fun or something?" Soul growled at Black Star and kicked the door. It swung open quite loudly to their dismay and bounced off the wall.

"Well… whoever is in here knows were here now…" Soul said, grabbing his bat and went inside.

"Hello?" Soul called out, glancing at Black Star. He was across the room from Soul, looking under whatever she could possibly fit under.

"Were here to help you lady, were not gonna hurt you…" Black Star said and threw himself down onto the couch. Soul continued to search, noticing the closet door handle slightly shaking. He furred his eye brows and walked over to the door. Soul grabbed the handle and swung the door open; stepping back at what he saw, eyes wide.

She clicked the gun and held it as steady as he hands would allow her to, holding the baby in her other hand. She had an unsteady breath as she moved her finger to the trigger slowly. Soul dropped his bat and took another step back slowly, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat. Black Star leapt to his feet as Soul dropped his weapon and heard the gun click.

"Soul!" Soul motioned him not to move, as he fished for his knife in his back pocket. He showed the girl the knife and set it down slowly on the ground. Looking the girl in the eyes as he stood up, he kicked the knife slightly in the girl's direction.

"I'm not gonna hurt you…" Soul whispered, snapping his fingers at Black Star to drop his weapons also. The girl scanned her eyes over to Black Star and back to Soul as he stepped towards her. Soul raised his hands and slowly brought them down on the barrel of the pistol, pushing the aim of the gun to the ground. The girl let go of the gun and let Soul take it away from her. She grasped the baby with both hands now and with wavering eyes, choked out a sob. Soul caught her by her shoulders as he knees buckled beneath her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked down at the baby in her arms. They were safe now… she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A/N Whatcha think? Should i continue? or dump?


End file.
